<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harmony With Nature by crimson_violet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491186">Harmony With Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_violet/pseuds/crimson_violet'>crimson_violet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Human/Monster Romance, Nature Magic, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_violet/pseuds/crimson_violet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders wildly for a moment if he should ask if she's one of the vengeful spirits or one of the wild witches that he'd heard so much about. Before he can say anything though, she smiles a smile that shows several sharp teeth.<br/> </p><p>"Oh, I think I'm actually more of a ravenous beast."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harmony With Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Always one to stick his nose where it didn't belong, Remy <em> obviously </em> had to go and explore the dark forest after hearing the rumors from townspeople that it was dangerous, mysterious, and forbidden. The rumors ranged from vengeful spirits and wild witches, to ravenous beasts. So of course he just <em> had </em> to wander off into it, days after arriving in the small town. It didn't seem so dark, after all, the sun shining down through the leaves of the trees leaving dappled patterns on the grass while the unseen birds sang merrily from above. Remy wasn't an <em> idiot</em>, of course. He was only going a little ways in, and remaining in sight of the well-trodden deer path that led back out to the edge of the forest at all times. The day was lovely, and the wildflowers were beautiful, and the forest was very inviting. It wasn't too long before he wandered off the path. It was a while later that he actually noticed he'd lost track of the path. And that the trees in each direction all looked pretty much the same. Oh. Remy wonders if perhaps he is an idiot after all. </p><p>He turns back in the direction he thinks he came from, and walks. Spotting a break in the trees ahead, he speeds up a little, and catches a glimpse of a small clearing which was most definitely not in the direction he'd come from, and a second later he slams straight into something soft. No, some<em> one </em> soft. Wide yellow eyes peer into his own through thick, darks curls of hair. This being has short horns, a mischievous smile, and - his eyes flick downward - cloven hooves. She also has a decidedly feminine body clad in a delicate robe of flower petals, and smooth dark skin the same color as the trees around them. Remy wrenches his eyes back up to meet hers.</p><p>"Um," he says. Well done, very well-spoken.</p><p>"Oh," she says, "it's been a long time since I saw one of <em> you </em> here." Her voice is warm and rich, like- like- well. It's hard for Remy to think of just one thing that voice reminds him of, because it puts him in mind of a multitude of things: the darkest chocolate he's ever tasted, the most decadent bite of cake, the most self-indulgent drizzle of syrup, a perfect sip of warm cider on the coldest day of the year. He could go on, but perhaps this is the time for that.</p><p>He thinks she might be one of the fae - she looks kind of like the drawings he's seen. He thought they were usually depicted as being a bit smaller though. She's just as tall as he is.</p><p>"One of- one of, um?" He says, very intelligently.</p><p>"One of the mortals, one of the humans. Someone from outside my domain." Her voice draws him in. "What are you doing here, little one?"</p><p>Well now<em>. </em>Maybe he was a tad shorter than average, but <em>really</em> - there was no need to bring that up right at this moment!</p><p>"I'm not <em> that </em> little - why, I'm the same size as you!"</p><p>Her lips twist into a smirk.</p><p>"Little mortal. I am just as much the being standing in front of you as I am the trees that tower above you, and the ground you tread on. This is <em> all </em> me. I contain more than a mind like yours could possibly conceive of." Her eyes track up and down him. "I am also the flowers that you crush beneath your shoes."</p><p>Remy sidesteps hurriedly and sees that he has, in fact, crushed several of the wildflowers. The fae waves off his stammered apology and says, "Not a worry, little one. I have had larger beings than you roam my grounds."</p><p>He wonders wildly for a moment if he should ask if she's one of the vengeful spirits or one of the wild witches that he'd heard so much about. Before he can say anything though, she smiles a smile that shows several sharp teeth.</p><p>"Oh, I think I'm actually more of a <em> ravenous beast</em>."</p><p>Oh. Oh dear. Can she read minds? She smiles wider.</p><p>She leans in close, perilously close. She smells like honeysuckle, and he can't stop himself from wondering if she tastes like it too. He takes several steps backwards until his back hits a tree, and she matches every one of those steps.</p><p>"You never told me, little mortal. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I- well. I heard a lot of terribly <em> interesting </em> rumors, and I wanted to know-"</p><p>Her eyes are brilliantly golden, and her hair looks hopelessly soft.</p><p>"You wanted to <em> know</em>, did you? My entirety is unknowable, but I think you can handle a taste."</p><p>She leans in and she is terribly close, harrowingly close, and then she is kissing him. She doesn't really taste like honeysuckle at all. Or perhaps she tastes like honeysuckle and a million other things all at once. It's hard to say, as it's a little overwhelming. Her weight presses onto him and he can feel the rough bark of the tree behind him on his back. She pulls away.</p><p>"If you wish to know," she says, "then you shall <em> know</em>."</p><p>The flowery robe drops to the forest floor.</p><p>Oh. Oh dear.</p><p>Remy is stood with his back to the tree and his eyes still a little unfocused, and the being in front of him is absolutely, breathtakingly <em> gorgeous </em> . She is all softness and curves. Except for those horns. And those <em> teeth </em>. He swallows hard. He thinks she might be the most glorious thing he's ever seen. Or the most intimidating.</p><p>"Ah. Hng. Y-yes." He manages. Extremely eloquent.</p><p>She tips him a wink before pressing up against him again. The back of his head hits the tree a little hard as her hand forms a fist in his already quite messy hair and she nips at his neck. The scrape of her teeth against his skin sends a bolt straight down his spine. He can feel her entire body pressed up against his. He feels terribly flushed and terribly overdressed, and he can feel his cock getting <em> terribly </em> hard as she moves against him. He manages a whimper, and distantly thinks that this is actually a bit embarrassing. She chuckles.</p><p>The tips of her fingers trails down his chest before pulling at his belt. She somehow manages to unbuckle it shockingly smoothly, and immediately yanks his pants - and underpants - down to his knees. Remy yelps and blushes extremely red. The fae being stares him down with those big, big eyes. Considering him. Consuming him. Actually, he thinks, this is <em> extremely </em> embarrassing. Also he doesn't even know her name - things seem to be going a bit out of order.</p><p>"My, uh. My name is Remy! By the way. Do you have a, uh… w-what should I call you?" </p><p>"Well," she says, casually pinning him against the tree with one hand. Gods, she's strong. "I don't really have a need for a naming. But if you must, you can call me Constance."</p><p>Her other hand is creeping up his leg slowly and steadily (oh dear), and then her fingers are wrapping softly around his dick (<em>oh dear</em>), and then those fingers are stroking him every so carefully and tenderly and delicately. Remy can only think "oh dear" so many times before his thoughts just dissolve into something rather more abstract. He whines and bucks his hips into her hand, while his own hands just kind of scrabble at the tree behind him. Useless.</p><p>Her response is to just seize his hips with both hands, and shove him against the tree. Oh. She is <em> unfairly </em> strong. And then, as if that wasn't enough, she goes down on her knees and starts taking him <em> into her mouth - Oh. Dear. Gods. </em>Remy's legs feel like they would probably just collapse out from under him, if her hands weren't still firmly holding him in place.</p><p>"Oh, f-fuck. Constance-" he starts to say, but then she takes him all the way into her mouth and what he's saying just kind of turns into a strangled gasp. Which is okay, really, since now he can't even begin to imagine how he'd been planning to finish that sentence. It probably just stood on its own. Unlike him, he is reminded, as her hands push him harder and harder against that tree.</p><p>And then Remy <em> knows</em>, clearly and crisply in his mind. He knows what it is to be such a small creature in the vastness of the forest. He knows how warm and wet her mouth is around him. He knows how tall the tree is behind him and how many small plants he's crushed since entering the forest. He knows the texture of her tongue against him and he knows the feeling of the tree bark pressing into him painfully, and the bruises that will later form from where her fingers press hard on his skin. He knows how the warmth of the sun feels, shining down on them. He knows that the knowing of these things will be burned into his mind.</p><p>Remy thinks that he can hear himself making some kind of godawful breathy, keening moan, but that doesn't matter too much, because in the next moment he knows how it feels to thrash and squirm against her hands as his cock throbs inside her mouth and he comes across her tongue. She spits onto the forest floor and wipes her mouth while smiling a wicked smile.</p><p>"There. I have known you. And now, I think, you are ready for a taste of knowing me." She stuffs him back into his pants before throwing him to the ground.</p><p>"Oh. <em> Oh! </em>" Remy says, as she climbs atop him, a soft thigh on either side of his head.</p><p>"You would worship at my altar, yes?" She tilts her head and stares down at him.</p><p>"Oh, <em> yes</em>," he breathes, and he presses his lips to her thigh. Her skin there is silky, her hair there is soft, and he can feel the heat from between her legs. He kisses at the lips of her pussy and laps at her wetness, and her melodic moans fill his ears. And then he <em> knows </em>. Like the last time, he knows, but a thousand times stronger.</p><p>He knows the wild joy of being host to so much life, and the exquisite pain of each life ending. He knows the complicated and indescribable taste of her, and longs to try and describe it anyway. She tastes like a crisp morning in spring, like a breeze ruffling through the grass, like the bud of a new flower opening to catch the sunlight for the first time. He knows the relentless turn of the seasons and the way the decades blend together into centuries. He knows the loneliness that comes with that. He knows how hard she has fought to keep the forest safe from mortals who would tear it down. He knows the joy she feels at seeing a new intelligent being enter her domain, one who means her no harm. He knows how it feels to swirl his tongue around her clit and hear her gasp (it feels amazing), and he also knows how <em> she </em> feels when he does that, and- oh dear. He suddenly becomes very aware that his dick is very hard in his pants right now.</p><p>He can't really do anything but cling to her for dear life as he laves his tongue across her delicate anatomy. His hips rut into the air as she starts to shake like a leaf. The leaves in the trees overhead also start to shake like, well, leaves. He feels terribly, painfully, desperately aroused, and he knows that she does too. He makes a muffled groan deep in his throat as his mouth moves against her. He is filled with the taste and the knowing of her. </p><p>She grinds against him and shatters apart with a cry. As she does he can feel dozens and dozens of wildflowers pushing up through the earth around them and immediately bursting into full bloom. He feels his cock throb and he groans into her leg as he shudders and spills in his trousers. Remy vaguely thinks that that will be a pain to clean up later, but that's not really very important right now.</p><p>Panting hard, Remy stares back up at Constance as she grins down at him.</p><p>"I, uh… wow?" Remy manages.</p><p>She reaches down and ruffles his hair fondly before clambering off of him. His hair has been fairly messy even before this whole business and he doesn't even want to know what it looks like now. He runs a hand through it. It definitely feels like it looks a bit ridiculous.</p><p>"Was that what you wanted to know, my mortal?" she asks.</p><p>"Well. Uh. Not really <em> precisely </em> what I was expecting, but uhhhh… definitely worth knowing!"</p><p>"You were a joy to know, my mortal. The way out of the forest is there," she motions and Remy can suddenly see the path again. "I think it might be time for you to be getting back."</p><p>She was right - the sun hangs much lower in the sky than he thought it had been.</p><p>"I, uh… you know, I could come back again. Later. If you like, that is," he says.</p><p>"Oh, would you? That would be most agreeable." Constance smiles wide. She pauses, then tilts her head to the side and says, "You creatures are insatiable, aren't you?"</p><p>"Well… yeah…"</p><p>Her joyous laughter follows him out of the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>